


What You Should Have Done

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little correction of mine to episodes 99 and 100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Should Have Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pokepam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokepam/gifts).



                If it would have been necessary, Yuya would have run to the edge of the dimensions to find Yuzu. He had spent countless nights tossing and turning in his bed, hugging his humid pillow, often wiping his tears on it.

 

                But now that he finally had Yuzu in his arms, he couldn’t say any of the numerous things he had whispered to his pillow.

 

                The pink-haired girl was in a similar predicament, but she knew her childhood friend well enough to see in his eyes that his feelings for her had evolved.

 

                So she dared.

 

                She held him closer, leaning towards him to kiss his cheek. Slowly, so he could understand the situation – and maybe modify it.

 

                He did.

 

                And slightly turned his head, just enough for their lips to meet instead.

 

                Seconds before the portal opened.

 

                But this time, as they were sucked into the dimensional gate, they were hugging tight in an impossible to separate way.


End file.
